Housewares
Housewares is one of three buildings that make up Fontaine's. This is where Sally is hiding out. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' 'Tram Station' Fontaine's tram arrives in the Housewares Department tram station. Here you'll find the first of the Little Sister vents you'll need to find and a Splicer attempting to access it. If not dealt with quickly, he'll turn and set upon you before you've even exited the tram. Beyond the vent, this room contains little other than some small exhibits for products such as Arcadia White Oats and the Fontaine Vac, though the Shotgun can be found beside the doors to the Electronics Lobby. Electronics The Electronics department serves as the main lobby for the Housewares Department, leading on to the many other departments of the building. The room is split over two levels, the main room and a surrounding upper balcony. The upper balcony features a Gene Bank and both Circus of Values and El Ammo Bandito vending machines as well as the doors to the Bistro and the Appliances & Toys departments. The main room consists of a large central elevator shaft surrounded by exhibits of primarily televisions as well as one of the Little Sister vents you must close. The vent is initially surrounded by Splicers, trying to coax Sally out with a teddy bear. To the right of the room, a neon sign has fallen, electrifying a large pool of water. It can be frozen using the Old Man Winter Plasmid and crossed to find a lootable corpse and Bucking Bronco. At the base of the lift shaft in the center is a fallen lift carriage. In it can be found the "Oven of the Future" audio diary by Bert Unger, which gives the key-code to access the Radar Range when found. For a tactical advantage, several lamp/freight hooks are positioned around the room. The Bistro at Fontaine's The Bistro can be found on the upper level of the main Electronics lobby. It consists of two levels, the upper level, on which you enter, seems to be a self service buffet/salad bar, with booth seating looking out into the deep waters and rocky walls of the trench where the building now lies. Here, a deranged Splicer waitress can be found wandering from booth to booth making friendly chit-chat with the numerous corpses slumped at the tables. The lower level consists of some seating, a larger open area and the Bistro's kitchen. Here you can find several things, including one of the vents you must close, a Tear for a crate of med-kits and a Tear for a Columbian Gun Automaton that overlooks the kitchen area. In the kitchen, you can find a locked freezer room containing the Radar Range and on the counter is the audio diary "The Kiss" by Shirley Womack. Customer Service Taking the door marked 'Appliances & Toys' from the Electronics lobby will lead you down a small hall and then through an air lock to a large lobby. The central feature of this lobby is the Customer Service area directly ahead. This consists of a front desk and a small back room where you can find a safe, a vent and Yi Suchong's Audio Log "Observation #17". To the left and right can be found the Appliances and Toys departments respectively, as well as the book and bridal stores. The room has various Tears including med-kits, a Decoy and a Freight Hook to help you. Bridal The Bridal shop once provided outfits for weddings, but since the sinking, it now houses an insane Splicer hallucinating "the first dance" at her wedding. She has moved some of the mannequins around her to represent the guests and is dancing alone, having a conversation with "the groom", who appears to be a man she fell in love with when she saw him at the Kashmir Restaurant with another woman -- she most likely doesn't know him at all. On the counter, one can find the Gear "Surprise Element " and under it, one can find the audio diary "A Little Help". Bookstore This two-level bookstore sells all sorts of literature. Topics include art, music, and even parasitism. One of the most notable pieces of literature is Don't Let the Bastards See You Sweat. Appliances This sector of the store features a variety of electrical appliances. Toys Toys is a large toy shop manufactured by Fontaine. This area is where Booker corners Sally and has to square off with her Bouncer Big Daddy. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The majority of Burial at Sea - Episode Two takes place within the Housewares building, several floors beneath the spaces visited in Episode One. Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy The Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy was a preschool and daycare meant to teach Rapture's children to virtues of Andrew Ryan's philosophy. Cupid's Arrow Located across from Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy, Cupid's Arrow is an erotic bookstore, and the location of Peeping Tom. Bathyspheres DeLUXE Bathyspheres DeLUXE was a large hub within the Housewares tower. It is a massive showroom for the new 1959 models of Bathyspheres. Test-Drive This is an area within the store that allowed customers to test drive the new bathysphere models. There is a small area devoted to Old Man Winter, as the new bathyspheres were known to overheat. By the time Elizabeth arrives, the area is being used as a stronghold for Atlas and his men. Silver Fin Restaurant The Silver Fin is a restaurant within Fontaine's that caters to it's customers. At some point, it was taken over by Suchong, as it was the location of Rapture's first Tears. When Elizabeth arrives, the restaurant is abandoned, and the Lutece device has been set up on the restaurant floor. Manta Ray Lounge The Manta Ray Lounge is a large lounge-room and bar. It contains Atlas' private panic room, and the elevator to Frank Fontaine's private office. Service Bay The service bay is where all of Fontaine's bathyspheres go for maintenance. Category:Article stubs Category:Housewares Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC